Snake
by QueenHime
Summary: Demi kolor Suigetsu, Tou-san, aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini! / Warning: Super crack pairing. OOC


"Demi kolor Suigetsu, Tou-san, aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa bocah?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kelinci manis itu akan menjadi menantumu Tou-san."

"Cih, bermimpi saja. Dia itu calon ibu tirimu."

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Snake**

 **.**

 **Orochimaru x Hyuga Hinata x Mitsuki**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, super crack pairing XD , typo's everywhere, humor gagal**

 **.**

 **Read first, if you don't like, press the back button**

 **.**

 **You have been warned**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seandainya bisa memilih, Hinata lebih setuju dengan opsi berkencan dengan setumpuk komik di meja kamarnya. Sayangnya, Hiashi Hyuga bukanlah jenis orang yang mudah dibantah keinginannya. Rekan bisnisnya dari Otogakure datang berkunjung, dan menginap di sebuah hotel berbintang yang dikelolanya. Permasalahannya adalah, sore ini dia harus berangkat ke Amegakure untuk menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham. Secara otomatis, dia tidak bisa menjamu tamunya yang sudah jauh jauh datang.

Jadi disinilah Hinata sekarang, mengenakan gaun merah selututnya, dia duduk di hadapan pasangan ayah-anak rekan bisnis Hiashi yang keduanya mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip, hakama berwarna putih kebiruan dengan dalaman berwarna biru gelap.

' _Seharusnya aku menggunakan kimono_.' Hinata merutuk dalam hati, namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya kepada kedua tamu di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Hinata sekarang kelas berapa?" Setelah menghabiskan makanan penutup, lelaki yang bersurai hitam panjang dan memakai, ngg, eyeshadow ungu-kuning, bertanya, membuat persimpangan siku siku imajiner tercetak di kening Hinata.

Hell, dia dua puluh satu tahun.

"Ah, saya sedang menunggu jadwal wisuda, Orochimaru-san." Hinata mencoba tetap bersikap ramah. Kedua lelaki di hadapannya tersentak, tidak menyangka 'kelinci' di hadapan mereka ternyata bukan anak kecil seperti yang mereka bayangkan. "A-apakah aku terlihat seperti anak SMA?" Hinata bertanya ragu.

"Kukira malah kau masih kelas dua SMP." Yang lebih muda menjawab. Oke, Hinata kesal. Dia memang pendek, tetapi, tidakkah bentuk tubuhnya setidaknya memberi sedikit penjelasan? "Yah, sebelum aku melihat ukuran dadamu sih." tambahnya melanjutkan kemudian berdecak kagum.

Kampret.

Wajahnya memerah, menahan malu dan juga kesal. Tangannya refleks terangkat menutupi belahan dadanya yang mengintip malu malu. Ukurannya yang diatas rata rata memang menggiurkan, bahkan Kiba, sahabatnya yang gay, pernah berkata bahwa seandainya dia lelaki normal, dia pasti akan 'menggarap' Hinata habis habisan. Dan setelahnya dia harus diopname seminggu di rumah sakit karena dihajar habis habisan oleh Neji yang tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Mitsuki." Orochimaru menegur, terdengar main main memang, apalagi Hinata melihat lelaki bersurai panjang tersebut mencuri curi pandangan ke arah dadanya.

' _Ini pelecehan_!' Innernya berteriak. Setengah menyesal mengenakan gaun hadiah dari kakak sepupunya, Itachi waktu ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maafkan anakku ini, Hinata. Dia baru delapan belas tahun, hormon masa mudanya masih meledak ledak." Orochimaru tersenyum menjelaskan kearah Hinata, membuat Hinata menganga tidak percaya.

 _'Di-dia delapan belas tahun?'_

"Kau kaget Hinata? Atau harus kupanggil Nee-san?" Mitsuki tersenyum miring, diam diam membuat jantung Hinata berdisko, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mitsuki menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah ayahnya yang meliriknya sinis.

"Ku-kukira kau seusia denganku. Atau malah seusia Senju-san."

"Senju? Hmm.. Maksudmu Tobirama?" Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Anda kenal Tobirama Senju?"

"Yah, kami berteman, walaupun hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik sebenarnya." Orochimaru terkekeh, membuat Hinata melotot tidak percaya, pasalnya, Tobirama Senju adalah jenis manusia berwajah dan bertangan dingin yang sepertinya hampir mustahil memiliki teman. "Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada hubunganku dengan kakaknya." Hinata semakin memelototkan matanya. Senju bersaudara adalah jenis manusia yang tidak mudah berteman, percayalah, karena Hinata sendiri pernah berjumpa dengan mereka. Apabila Madara Uchiha terkenal pelit senyuman, maka Senju bersaudara tidak.lebih baik. Hashirama, baiklah, dia memang ramah, tetapi tatapan matanya selalu berhasil membuat Hinta bersembunyi dibelakang ayahnya. Semacam mengintimindasi, dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh buatnya yang waktu itu baru berusia tiga belas tahun. Sedangkan Tobirama, yah, dia lebih beku daripada kutub utara.

"Entah mengapa menurutku kalian mirip." Hinata berkata lirih, namun masih dapat didengar pasangan ayah-anak didepannya, membuat mereka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh, maksudku Mitsuki-san dan Tobirama-san, entah mengapa terlihat mirip, eh, menurutku sih." Mitsuki terkekeh.

"Yah, banyak yang bilang begitu sih."

"Apa mungkin istri anda dulu ngidam sesuatu tentang Tobirama-san, Orochimaru-san? Eh, ngomong ngomong, kenapa istri anda tidak ikut?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya melihat raut wajah Orochimaru yang terlihat sendu.

"Pernikahan kami hanya berjalan singkat. Hanya tiga bulan setelah kami menikah, dia dinyatakan hamil, tetapi di akhir kehamilannya, dia mengalami komplikasi, sehingga dokter harus mengeluarkan paksa bayinya. Sayangnya, dia tidak selamat." Raut wajah Orochimaru menyendu, tatapan matanya seolah menerawang ke masa yang sangat jauh. Hinata gelagapan, secara tidak langsung dia telah membuka luka lama.

"A-aah, go-gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai, saya benar benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Jangan khawatir." Lelaki di depannya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya "Dia adalah wanita yang sangat hebat." tersenyum menenangkan dan menepuk bahu Mitsuki "setidaknya aku memiliki dia. Seandainya saja dia perempuan, aku yakin akan sangat mirip dengan ibunya."

"Tou-san..." Mitsuki melirik ayahnya malas.

"Ahh.. Be-begitu ya... Lalu apakah anda tidak berfikir untuk menikah lagi?"

"Hmm... Ide yang bagus. Kurasa aku sudah memiliki kandidatnya." Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius, membuat Hinata dihantam sensasi aneh yang mendebarkan dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Nee-san." Mitsuki menyela.

"Eh, Hinata saja." Hinata tersenyum malu malu. Usianya memang lebih tua dari Mitsuki, tetapi melihat perawakan Mitsuki yang terlihat lebih dewasa, entah mengapa membuat Hinata merasa aneh apabila dipanggil kakak olehnya.

"Baiklah.. Hinata.. Chan." Mitsuki tersenyum separuh. Cara bicara mungkin sebenarnya biasa saja, tetapi yang terdengar di telinga Hinata adalah suara rendah dan serak yang mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam." Orochimaru menyela apapun yang akan dikatakan putranya, membuat Mitsuki menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Ah, ya, anda benar." Hinata melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, hampir pukul sepuluh malam. "Kou pasti sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"Oh, ya, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Hiashi. Kami akan pulang besok pagi. Sampaikan juga ucapan terimakasihku atas penginapan yang nyaman dan jamuan makan malamnya yang lezat."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi tentu saja akan kusampaikan." Mereka berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan tubuh. Ketika Hinata baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Mitsuki memanggil.

"Hinata-chan."

"Eh, ya?"

"Bisa minta nomer ponselmu?" Hinata terkejut "Ah, maaf, bukannya lancang, hanya saja ngg.. Mungkin kalau suatu saat kau berkunjung ke Otogakure, aku bisa menjemputmu atau mengajakmu berkeliling. Eh, kalau kau tidak keberatan sih."

"Tentu saja. Kau bawa ponsel?"

"I-ini." Sial, sejak kapan Mitsuki bisa gugup? Tangannya mengulurkan ponsel kepada Hinata, jari jari mereka yang bersentuhan menimbulkan gelanyar aneh pada keduanya yang sebisa mungkin mereka tutupi. "Sudah?" Hinata mengangguk dan mengembalikan ponselnya "Kalau begitu, te-terimakasih."

"Sama sama. Kalau begitu selamat malam." tersenyum, kemudian Hinata berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya ke arah pintu keluar. Mitsuki tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan Hinata sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"I watch you, kiddo." Mitsuki menyipitkan matanya kesal ketika berbalik dan menyusul ayahnya yang sudah berjalan duluan ke kamar.

"Jangan bilang tou-san berencana mendekati Hinata-chan." ucap Mitsuki ketika sudah memasuki kamar.

"Chan? Chan katamu?" Orochimaru berdecak tidak suka.

"Dia yang memaksaku." Mitsuki berjalan kearah ranjang sambil melepaskan hakamanya. "Serius, apakah tou-san berencana mendekatinya?"

"Hmm.. Kita lihat saja nanti." Orochimaru tersenyum meremehkan, membuat Mitsuki menggeram.

"Demi kolor Suigetsu, Tou-san, aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa bocah?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kelinci manis itu akan menjadi menantumu Tou-san."

"Cih, bermimpi saja. Dia itu calon ibu tirimu."

 **a/n:** **Oke, ini agak absurd.** **TBC? Atau end? Entahlah.. Bisa jadi multichapter pertama Hime, atau bisa jadi hanya segini *ketawajahat*** **Kalian nggak punya gambaran tentang Mitsuki disini?** **Kalian sudah nonton Boruto episode 31? *telaaatttttt*** **Demi kolor Suigetsu, MITSUKII KETJEHHHH BADAIIIIIIIII** **Dan seandainya fic ini jadi multichap, TOLONG JANGAN TANYA KAPAN UP *kepslokjebol*** **Kapan up = kapan kapan.** **Kalau niat.** **Eh, itupun kalau ada yang mau sih XD** **Baiklah, akhir kata, arigatou sudah membaca *ojigi***


End file.
